Paralelos y Coincidencias entre Temporadas
thumb Durante la segunda temporada, hubo varias referencias en episodios que son pares; Aqui puedes verlas todas las referencias que hubo a traves de toda la temporada. Nota: por favor no editen esta pagina aun. Maldadpura :) Pilot - Audition *Finn y Sam Tienen una escena en la regaderas mientras son espiados por: Will /Finn. *A Rachel y Kurt les lanzan un slushie rojo. *Hay un entrenador del equipo de football diferente en cada episodio: Ken Tanaka /Shannon Beiste . *Un alumno acusa a un maestro de pedofilia: Rachel a Sandy/Brittany, de parte de Sue a Beiste. Showmance - Britney/Brittany *Primera aparición de Brittany/Primer solo de Brittany. *Presentaciones fuera de tono: Push It /Toxic. *Rachel tiene un solo en ambos episodios: Take A Bow /The Only Exception. *Emma presenta a un novio nuevo: Ken/Carl. Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus *Se menciona el evento de “Sing Along, Sound of Music”. *Un choque entre la amistad de Mercedes y Kurt: Mercedes se enamora de Kurt/Kurt es ateo y no quiere ayuda de parte de Mercedes. *El primer solo de Mercedes en la temporada: Bust Your Windows /Bridge Over Troubled Water. *Dakota Staley le dice a Rachel Barbra Streisand y posteriormente menciona una de sus películas. Yentl/Rachel canta una cancion de la película Yentl: Papa Can You Hear Me? Preggers - Duets *Kurt le dice a Finn que no es gay/Sam le dice a Quinn que no es gay *Quinn le dice un secreto a Finn (que esta embarazada)/ Sam le cuenta un secreto a Quinn (que se tiño el pelo para parecer surfista) *Tina tiene un solo: Tonight/Sing! *Primera aparicion de Mike/Primer solo de Mike *Kurt hace un nuevo amigo: Finn/Sam *Kurt discute su sexualidad con su padre *Rachel se pelea por un solo/Rachel se pelea por perder el solo *Mr. Shue presenta nuevos miembros del club: El equipo de football/Sam The Rhodes Not Taken - Rocky Horror Glee Show *la escuela presenta una obra en cada episodio: Cabaret/Rocky Horror Show *Los chicos hacen un numero musical con un adulto: April - Last Name/Carl - Whatever Happened To Saturday Night *Emma se pone celosa cuando Will habla de April/Will se pone celoso cuando Emma habla de Carl Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed *Los chicos utilizan la vitamina D como energetico/Loschicos utilizan a Beiste para enfriar las cosas *Mash-up's chicos contra chicas *Uno de los mash-up's tiene una cancion de Bon Jovi: It's My life/Livin' On a Prayer *Los chicos consiguen la vitamina por parte de Terri/Finn y Sam empiezan a utilizar a Beiste Throwdown - The Substitute *Sue se pone en contra de Will: dividiendo a los chicos/dandole su empleo a Holly Holliday *Finn menciona a Gwyneth Paltrow/Finn baila con Gwyneth Paltrow (Holly) *Los chicos hacen una cancion de los Top-40s *Will se empieza a sentir loco *Hay un gran numero en el auditorio *El club tiene a un nuevo co-director: Sue/Holly Mash-Up - Furt *La trama incluye temas de boda *Emma y Ken le piden ayuda a Will con las clases de baile/Burt y Finn reciben clases de baile de Kurt *Los planes de luna de miel de Emma y Ken no se cumplen/Los planes de luna de miel de Burt y Carole no se cumplen *Rachel y Puck son pareja/Finn menciona la pareja de Rachel y Puck *Primera aparicion de Karofsky/primera paricion de su papa Wheels - Special Education *Kurt y Rachel cantan Defying Gravity/ Kurt y Rachel cantan Don't Cry For Me Argentina *Wheels: se enfoca en los personajes con discapacidades como Artie, Becky y Jean/Special Education: se enfoca en los personajes que tienen habilidad pero no la muestran como Mike y Brittany *Finn pelea por su chica: Quinn/Rachel *Puck se mete en problemas con Finn por meterse con su chica: Quinn/Rachel *Rachel se pelea por un solo en ambos episodios *Artie se enoja con su novia: con tina por mentir sobre su tartamudeo/Con Brittany por adulterio *Tina y Artie Empiezan una relacion/Tine le dice a Artie que cree que Mike esta con Brittany Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas *Kurt admite que esta enamorado de alguien: De Finn/De Blaine *Kurt ayuda a Finn a practocar con su balada/Kurt ayuda a Blaine con su dueto *Rachel va a casa de Mr.Shue a limpiar/Rachel invita a Mr.Shue a comer con su familia judia en navidad *Mr. Shue se sorprende cuando ve a: Rachel en su casa/Sue y a todo el club celebrando navidad en su casa *Ambos episodios tienen una escena en la casa de Mr.Shue Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *New Directions hace una cancion con otro equipo: Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir - Imagine/El equipo de Football - Thriller/Heads Will Roll *Sue trata de destruir el club: dando la lista de nominaciones para las seccionales/haciendo escoger a Quinn, Brittany y Santana las porristas o el glee club *un equipo de coro rival hace una cancion de Destiny's Child number: Jane Addams Girls Choir' "Bootylicious"/ Dalton Academy Warblers' "Bills, Bills, Bills" *Utilizan pelucas para: Hair/Crazy In Love/California Gurls Matress - Silly Love Songs *Se menciona una posible descalificacion para: New Directions/Warblers *Presentacion en Publico: Jump/When I Get You Alone *Quinn reclama algo de su pasado: ser porrista/Finn *pijamas en : Jump/la pijamada de Rachel *Finn deja a Rachel sola *Rachel se enfrenta a Finn *Rachel se recomforta a si misma Sectionals - Comeback *Alguien termina con Quinn: Finn/Sam *Sue trata de destruir el club fallidamente/Sue trata de destruir la amistad de Rachel y Mercedes fallidamente *Rachel y Mercedes tienen una discusion *Se descubren las mentiras de Quinn en sus relaciones: con Puck engañanado a Finn/Con Finn engañando a Sam *Finn y Rachel tienen una escena en los casilleros *Finn cree totalmente en Rachel: dejandola hacer una cancion en las seccionales/escribiendo canciones originales para las regionales *Un Athem es interpretado por el club y Finn y Rachel tienen solos: You Can't Always Get What You Want/SING *Kurt tiene una trama muy pequeña en el episodio/Kurt no aparece en el episodio Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel se besa y enamora de alguien de otra escuela: Jesse/Blaine *Will se besa con alguien en su casa: Shelby/Beiste *Will hace algo de lo que se arrepiente: besarse con Shelby/Llamarle por telefono a Emma en estado de ebriedad *es la primera ves que vemos a la mama de Rachel/la primera ves que vemos el sotano de Rachel *Rachel manda al diablo a Finn *Quinn se enoja con Puck por su cuerpo *Rachel tiene un dueto: Jesse - Hello/Blaine - Don't You Want Me *a Rachel le lanzan un Slushie/a Rachel le vomitan encima The Power Of Madonna - Sexy *Emma piensa sobre el sexo: Positivo/Negativo *Rachel dice que no esta lista para tener relaciones/Rachel re-afrima que no esta lista aun *Will se besa con Emma/Will se besa con Holly *Ambos episodios hablan del sexo y de la virginadad *hay una presentacion fuera de tono *Artie consigue a la chica: Tina/Brittany *Emma Discute sus problemas al no poder tener sexo Home - Original Song Kurt canta una cancion que impresiona al chico que le gusta: A Finn con A House is Not a Home/A Blaine con Blackbird Despues de ser rechzado, Kurt esta bien con: Finn/Blaine Mercedes cantan una cancion relacionada a ella: Beautiful/Hell To The No Quinn empeiza una amistad con alguien indesperado: Mercedes/Rachel Hay una cancion acerca de las segundas oportunidades: Home/Get It Right El novio sano de April, muere lo que la convence de mantenerse sobria/Pavaarotti, muere lo que conmueve a Blaine para estar con Kurt Kurt llora cuando canta su cancion: Home/BlackBird Bad Reputation - A Night of Neglect *New Directions canta canciones que tienen mala reputación / New Directions canta canciones que han sido olvidadas *Will le enseña a los chicos sobre canciones impopulares, y olvidadas *A alguien lo abuchean *Sue conspira para destruir algo: la Relacion de Will y Emma/ La liga de la perdicion *Miembros del club se sienten menos importantes que los demás *Rachel esta sola y apartada del club *Sandy vuelve como: el papa de Julie en Run Joey Run/como parte de la liga de la perdición *Las relaciones de Emma están oficialmente acabadas: Will/Carl Laryngitis - Born This Way *Una cancion de Sammy Davis, Jr. esta presente en el episodio: The Lady Is a Tramp/I’ve Gotta Be Me *Rachel visita a un doctor con Finn *Una pareja se forma para pretender que son heterosexuales: Kurt & Brittany/ Santana & Dave Karofsky *Kurt canta una canción de un musical acerca de volver: Rose’s Turn, para volver a lo que era/ As If We Never Said Goodbye por volver a McKinley *El Club Canta Canciones acerca de cómo se sienten *El club se junta como uno en el escenario Dream On - Rumours *Un miembro antiguo del club vuelve: Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Sue conspira con alguien para derrotar a Will: Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Will canta dos duetos con una estrella invitada: Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Artie teme que alguien le robe a su novia: Mike a Tina/ Santana a Brittany *Willhace sonar a los chicos *Un secreto sobre un personaje: Artie/Sam *Alguien acusa a will de ser un pedofilo: Bryan Ryan/Brittany *Se utiliza una escena en una carro para una reunion secreta: Jeese y Shelby/ Rachel y Finn *Rachel y alguien quieren buscar la verdad de algo: Jesse/Finn *Una relacion se empeiza a desplomar: St.Berry/Fuinn *Se revela algo sobre un personaje: el cumpleaños de Rachel y el nombre de soltera de Terri/el hogar de Sam y la vida de su familia Theatricality - Prom Queen *Hay una escena de Burt-Finn-Kurt en ambos episodios *Alguien interrumpe a alguien durante una cancion en el auditorio: Rachel a Shelby mientras canta Funny Girl/Jesse a Rachel mientras canta Rolling In The Deep (pero este se une ala canción) *Karofsky empieza a molestar a Kurt/Karofsky llora mientras se perdona con Kurt *Los chicos (menos Kurt) le hacen serenata a una chica del club: Quinn mientras cantan Beth/Brittany mientras cantan isn’t She Lovely *Rachel canta un dueto de una cancion que originalmente no era un dueto junto a un piano: Poker Face/Rolling in The Deep *Rachel habla sobre su pasado con alguien en el auditorio: Shelby/Jesse *Alguien les hace trajes *Kurt y Karofsky tienen una escena en los pasillos de la escuela *Finn se pelea con alguien *A finn lo expulsan de un lugar: la casa de los Hummel’s/del baile de Rey y Reina *Todo el club se viste: De manera teatral/para un baile *Kurt llora enfrente de alguien que le gusta: Finn/Blaine Funk - Funeral *Howard Bamboo regresa *Ambos episodios tienen una trama deprimente o triste *Una pareja termina su realcion en un estacionamiento: St.Berry cuando le tiran huevos a Rachel/Finn cuando termina con Quinn *Quinn muestra que si siente algo: acerca de su embarazo/sobre su relación con Finn *Finn se siente como un perdedor ante Jesse *Terri habla sobre ser gerente *Jesse le envia un mensaje a Rachel para decirle algo importante: Tirarle huevos en el estacionamiento/para decirle quien gano el solo de las nacionales *Will y Sue se “acercan” de una manera: Cuando Will la seduce/ Cuando Will la hacer sentir bien *Will y Terri se dicen adios: cuando su divorcio ya es un hecho/cuando ella dice que se mudara a miami *New Directions hace un numero musical para un grupo de personas: Give Up the Funk/Pure Imagination Journey to Regionals Journey to the Regionals - New York *Ambas competencias son entre New Directions/Vocal Adrenaline *Un dueto de Finchel: Faithfully/Pretending *Hay un mash-up de New Directions: Any Way You Want It&Lovin’ Touchin’ Squeezin’/New York, New York& I Love New York *Will compra pizza y los chicos están deprimidos/decepcionados en: su apartamento mientras hacen su lista de nominaciones/en NY cuando trabajan con sus canciones originales *New Directions no obtine un lugar- 3er lugar de 3 en las regionals/al no quedar en el Miss top 10 en las nacionales *El episodio/temporada termina en el salon del coro *Finn y Rachel se vuelven pareja *Finn le dice a Rachel que la ama *Vocal Adrenaline levanta a su cantante principal cuando ganan: Jesse/Sunshine *Will canta una canción: Somewhere Over the Rainbow/ Still Got Tonight *Brittany y Santana juntan sus deditos en: el salon de coro/en los casilleros *Alguien le dice te amo a alguien: Finn a Rachel/Blaine a Kurt *New Direction pierde la competencia: Regionales/Nacionales *Finn y Rachel se ven cara a cara antes de sus duetos: Faithfully/Pretending *Puck y Will se dan un abrazo *Quinn se siente amada/Quinn solo quiere que alguien la quiera Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estrellas invitadas Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Foros Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Mesa de ayuda Categoría:paralelos y coincidencias entre las temporadas